Radiopharmaceuticals are radioactive pharmaceutical agents that are introduced into a patient's body and enable various medical imaging and analysis procedures. Radiopharmaceuticals are typically administered in small amounts, and are designed to decay quickly inside the body to pose minimal harm to patients. Radiopharmaceuticals are often used to diagnose and/or treat medical conditions, for example in imaging studies of internal organs. The dispensing of radiopharmaceuticals is typically carried out at radiopharmacies, which typically receive various pharmaceutical compounds from different pharmaceutical manufacturing facilities (PMFs). Radiopharmaceuticals are typically synthesized at PMFs from different pharmaceutical compounds and radioactive isotopes, and dispensed by radio pharmacies to medical facilities and doctors for administration to patients.